1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition having a nacreous gloss and capable of being molded by, for example, blow molding, vacuum molding, or biaxial oriented blow molding. The present resin composition is especially convenient for application in the fields of, for example, wrapping containers such as cosmetic containers and detergent containers, framing materials such as protective frames for cosmetic containers and soap containers, vacuum molded articles such as blister wrapping and PTP (i.e., Press Through Pack) wrapping, and decorative molded articles such as housing and building materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional method, a nacreous gloss is given to molded articles such as the above-mentioned wrapping containers, framing materials, vacuum molded articles, and housing or building materials by using nacreous gloss providing agents such as fish scale guanine, talc flake powder, and various lead salt, mica, or titanium pearling agents in the form of flaky crystals. These agents are generally coated, as a coating composition, on the surface of the intended articles or are blended into the intended articles. However, since nacreous gloss providing agents in the form of powder are present on or near the surface, a desired transparent or clear nacreous gloss is not obtained by this method. As other methods of providing a nacreous gloss, JP-B-43-13384 (Kokoku), JP-B-46-31467 (Kokoku), and JP-A-51-41749 (Kokai) propose various resin compositions having a nacreous gloss. According to these proposals, polycarbonate resins, methyl methacrylate resins, styrene-acrylonitrile resins, or polyacryl resins and polyolefin or polystyrene resins are used in the resin compositions. But a resin composition having a nacreous gloss containing vinyl chloride resins as a main constituent was not known in the art. Furthermore, the applications of the above-proposed conventional resin compositions giving a nacreous gloss to molded articles are limited, due to the properties of the resins. For example, nacreous resin compositions containing polycarbonate resins and methyl methacrylate resins can be used only in injection molding, and thus sheet molded articles having a thin wall thickness and molded bottles having a thin wall thickness, etc., cannot be produced from these resin compositions, although they can be used as thick covering materials or container materials.